Category talk:Voice actors
Country categorizing :TL;DR below OK, I should stop protelating on bringing this up so I can finally create the articles for Seira Ryu and Hyang Ki Rim. Some time ago I realized that a category like "Japanese voice actors" doesn't work so well when we have to cover non-Japanese VAs who worked in the Japanese version. I think I originally intended this to be a language categorization, hence "English voice actors" because not all VAs of the American dub are American (for example, JB Blanc is French). As such, it's not meant to be interpreted as "British VA". :However, I may have failed to be consistent with it due to the Brazilian VAs being categorized under "Brazilian voice actors". I categorized that way because Brazil and Portugal NEVER share a dub in anything. Ever. Unlike US and UK where separate versions for anything is rare. The only example I even know of is . As such, the category was meant for the Brazilian version. Also, after some time I recalled that XW at least has a Malaysian dub in English, which destroys the notion of the entire Anglosphere using the same dub, as such categorizing the American dub as "the English version" is flawed. :What do we want to categorize the VAs now? "Japanese version voice actors", "American version voice actors", etc.? I also though about "Japanese-language voice actors", "English-language voice actors", but it would create the problem of putting VAs of different same-language dubs in the same category. Do you all agree that "version" is the best way of categorizing them? 21:14, August 10, 2017 (UTC) TL;DR: The current categories are worded in a way that imply nationality, and don't always match (JB Blanc, Hyang Ki Rim). Do we want to switch the categorizing format to: :1- Language: *Japanese voice actors -> Japanese-language voice actors *English voice actors -> English-language voice actors :or 2- Version: *Japanese voice actors -> Japanese version voice actors *English voice actors -> American version voice actors, Syngaporean version voice actors, Malaysian version voice actors, etc. I prefer the second because it allows us to cover multiple dubs of the same language without clash or confusion by readers. Please, vote on this. I want to finish covering the Cyber Sleuth cast already, and I don't want to make an unilateral decision so as to not have a disagreement that will make us AWB 400+ pages more than once. 22:45, August 17, 2017 (UTC) :I'm honestly indifferent to this either way but if it'll help things along so we can start finishing projects, I vote version. Chimera-gui (talk) 00:06, August 19, 2017 (UTC) ::Version is implicitly what it was supposed to be for, yeah, with "English" as the name of the NA version. 05:51, August 20, 2017 (UTC) :::Sorry, was wicked busy this weekend. Throwing my support behind "version". Lanate (talk) 16:58, August 20, 2017 (UTC) :If there's no opposition to the change or a good argument against it until Saturday, I'll perform it. 21:41, August 21, 2017 (UTC) ::Actually, just to clarify -- I don't understand how the English option for Option 2 is "Version"? My understanding is that the American dub is not what ran in Singapore or Malaysia, and that those are separate "versions". 17:03, August 22, 2017 (UTC)